A Drop of Sunshine in the Dark
by Aka.Neko13
Summary: "Matthias Kølher thinks that there is no colour to his life, until one showed up, who changed how he sees life." Denmark x Finland human AU one-shot. Rated M for language and attempted rape.
**WARNING: COARSE LANGUAGE AND ATTEMPTED RAPE!**

* * *

There he is again, smiling while talking to the Swede beside him; it seems as if he is shining, a drop of sunshine in these overcast autumn sky. While there I was, watching him as he softly punched the Swede on the shoulder as he giggled, the man must have told a joke that made the Finn smile and giggle. I tried to memorize his features as he passed by me: not too tall or too short, around 5'4" maybe, dark blue eyes that seemed violet, light blonde hair, not muscular but not skinny, just enough. My musings were cut short when someone smacked me on the head. Even without looking who it is, I immediately know who it was, "Hej, Norge. How're ya?"

"You're staring at Tino again, bror," my adoptive brother, Lukas, whom I call 'Norge' or 'Nor', said as he removed his cross hair clip and re-attach it, clipping the loose hair that escaped the clip. What normal guy in their right mind would wear a gold hair clip? But that is his own style, and it suited him greatly.

"I'm not looking at him," I lied as I sat down the grass and laid my back to the tree I was leaning to before my brother came, and trailed my eye on two students who had their eyes glued to their phones. I was about to close my eyes to sleep and wait for my other adoptive brother, but before I do, his voice tore through,

"Matthias! The Principal is calling for you! You better stand up and run!" My other adoptive brother, and the youngest among us (I'm the oldest), called out as he ran towards us. His name is Emil, or 'Ice' as we all call him, for he could be cold, but he is actually a nice guy.

Lukas stared at me with questioning, cold eyes. I just shrugged and started to jog towards the Main Building, patting Emil's head as I passed by him and whispered, 'Go straight home, don't hang out with that bushy-brow Chinese kid, and tell Nor to steer clear of that Romanian. No 'buts', or you'll have no liquorice for the week,' before I did a dash to the Main Building.

It's always the same every time the Principal would call me; he would start talking about how much of a genius I am, and why am I wasting my 'Gott-given' talents by not participating in almost all of the activities in the school, then he'll move to the 'main topic', which is me punching out the lights of anyone who would irritate me to my limits. I would usually stay out of anything that would trouble me, but it's not my fault that they would always come for me, and a good brawl always seem to lift up my spirits, but not as much as that Finn, also, seeing those guys who would dare to fight me beaten feels really good.

As I enter the Principal's office, his usual ranting started. I was already zoning out at the first word he uttered. The Principal, a German in his 50's with long, greying, blonde hair, was once a scientist and our Principal before he stopped being the former to focus on the latter. A good man, but strict, and would not hesitate to punish any student, or teacher, who would bend the rules even by a micrometre. After he had finished his tirade which lasted a millennium, he took a slip of paper, signed it, and handed it to me; it was a detention slip. I was about to walk out when he said, "Mr Kølher, I hope that this'll be the last you'll get sent here. You are a prodigy, but you're wasting all of your energy and your Gott-given talents in these fights. If Astrid and Hans were here, I'm sure they'll give you more than an earful."

I turned and looked back at him with cold eyes I learned from Lukas, "If they're here. But they are not here, are they, Professor Beilschmidt? They're dead," I said staring at those azure eyes of his. I held my look for a few seconds before I turned around and exited, "I'll be going, sir. Have a good day."

I walked towards the detention room, which is quite a walk from the Principal's office. While on my way I was thinking some stuff, mostly my past. Yes, I am, or was, considered to be a genius, a prodigy, not just in the academic field, but also in sports and in the fine arts. I was called those praises until the start of middle school, when my parents died; the two of them are scientists who work in a prestigious scientific institution, along with the Principal. The two of them died because of an accident in the lab that they're working. After their deaths, I was taken in by the Bondevik family, who are a close family friend. Ever since that day, everything has lost its colour, just like today; dark, overcast clouds darkens the world around me, except for that one drop of sunshine. Every time I see Tino smile; it is as if the sun has torn through the clouds and gave back the colours of the surrounding.

As my flashbacking is ending, I have found myself in front of the detention room. I entered the room, mentally shutting off to save energy. I've been through these things for so long, I've already memorized everything that'll happen.

After detention, I immediately went out of the school grounds, and to the usual path that I take. My house is at least two kilometres away, so I just walk when going home. Everything is mundane as I walk home; nothing caught my interest, until I heard somewhat familiar voices coming from the alleyway a few feet away from me. I walked slowly, not making any sound and concealing my presence. Taking a peek, what I saw made my blood boil: Tino is being surrounded by guys and is obviously being bullied.

I immediately realized the guys who're bullying him, his old club mates; Tino was once in the tae kwon do club until last year; I was once too, until the accident. As I walked closer to the fray, I heard more things that really puts me on the mood for a fight.

"Hey, what're ya doin' with Tino, huh?" I asked them, cracking my knuckles.

All six of them looked at me and sneered. Their 'leader', Vladislav Arlovskaya, the current 'strongest' tae kwon do practitioner, walked forward with what he thinks to be a 'scary face'. "Well, well, well, if it ain't the prodigy. What're you doing here, Kølher?"

"I'm just going home, Arlovskaya, when I saw some piles of shit ganging up on Tino. Seriously, I don't like that," I said with a smirk.

"Piles of- listen here, Kølher, if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you leave," his expression darkened, and he started fiddling with something in his back pocket.

"Well, I'll leave, but Tino is coming with me," I said and made a move to pick up Tino, but I was stopped a few feet away from him when I felt something hit my gut hard, it was Vladislav's fist.

I stumbled back, hands on my stomach. After the pain had subsided, I looked up, still having the same smirk on my face. It seemed to agitate him more, which is my plan; guys like him tend to lose their ability to think well when agitated. And it seemed that my plan is working, Vladislav charged towards me and punched, aiming at my head which I avoided with ease. He kept on punching and I kept on dodging, weaving back and forth with a smile on my face.

When it seemed that he couldn't land a punch on me, Vladislav called out to his lackeys to help him, with two holding Tino down. Two of them tried to pin me down, but I just shook them off me scots-free. Vladislav and his other lackey tried to tackle me, but, because they never used their brains, their efforts are fruitless. I was about to do my work when something shined on Vladislav's hand. I immediately stepped back, but due to his daily training, and me losing my edge, the thin metal he is holding created a perfect red line on my left arm.

The Belarusian smiled devilishly, so did his lackeys. I didn't expect that the crazed guy would bring a knife with him. Sure, he is quite popular with his knife skill, but to bring one at school? That's just utterly crazy. Having skills in aikido, I quickly set my mind on defensive; but, due to me focusing too much on the expertly twirled knife, I momentarily forgot the others around me. The three of them grab hold of my arms and shoulder and then forced me down on my knees.

Vladislav walked towards me and squatted, "You got guts, Kølher; I never knew that the loner prodigy would associate himself with the likes of Väinämoïnen. Seriously, what would you gain with saving that twerp? Wait, wait, wait, I heard rumours about you bein' gay. You… want little Tino to open up his pretty little legs, and fuck him, right?"

I looked at him murderously as his lackeys threw insults and slurs at us. Vladislav smile widened when I didn't answer, "I take that as a yes, Kølher. Shit, I never knew you're gay, and your types is like him," he jerked his head towards Tino's direction, "Y'know, I heard rumours that the Swede is fucking your little Tino."

I am trying not to lose my rationality with every insult that they throw at me, but when Tino was insulted, I felt my control slowly slipping. My breathing became heavier, and I felt adrenaline being pumped through my blood, but still Vladislav and his friends kept on insulting. My control totally slipped when Vladislav stood up, walked towards Tino, and apparently opened up his zipper and said, "Eat it, boy toy."

I managed to break loose from the ones holding my arms, breaking theirs in the process. I then kicked the one holding my shoulder in the gut. He stumbled back before falling to the ground. I dashed towards Vladislav, and immediately tried to punch him, which he dodged and countered with a slash of the knife, which tore my uniform and made a long gash on my stomach.

The ones holding Tino changed priority and tried to subdue me. When they did, Vladislav squatted down and looked me in the eye; his knife making a long wound on my face, "Dear Matthias, you cannot defeat me. Dream on. I'm really on the mood to torture someone. Let's see, how about fucking your precious Tino in front of you? Or, how about your brothers, eh? I'm sure that ice-boy is still a virgin, and Lukas-" Vladislav's monologue was cut off when he fell down, unconscious.

All of the ones conscious looked at one person, Tino, who looked like he just kicked Vladislav on the back of his neck. He immediately punched the ones who're holding me, and said to the ones he punched, "No one… dares insult… my friends… got that, punks?"

The ones conscious nodded and scampered off. I was left there, dazed at what just happened. Tino knelt in front of me and inspected all of my wounds. "Hmm, they're not too deep, but best if we clean them and put bandages on them. Come, my house is quite near," he took my hand and pulled me up; he's quite strong for a man his size.

The two of us walked quietly, and when we reached his house, he immediately pulled me inside, led me to his room, and let me sit on his bed. While he was downstairs, looking for the first-aid kit, I snooped around. His taste in interior décor is a bit questionable and he seriously needed to take interior décor lessons. His room is painted light blue, one side of the wall is full of pictures of friends and cute stuff, while the other side is full of posters of heavy metal rock bands; and I'm not questioning the axe bass guitar at the middle of the display (I have one, but it's an electric one). I avoided looking at that side of the room, and focused on the 'cute' side, looking at photos he apparently took.

While browsing the pictures, I noticed something on top of his study table, it was a photo album with a big heart and the letters 'M.K x T.V'. I opened the album and what I saw surprised me; the photos inside are all me, and all of them are of them looked nice. I was at the middle of the album when the door suddenly opened, and something fell to the floor with a loud thud. I looked back and saw Tino, mouth opened wide and trembling, the first-aid kit sprawled on the floor, and its contents, slipped out.

"Wh- wh- why are you… looking at that?" Tino asked, his mouth still wide opened.

I walked towards him and he took a few steps back. Kneeling down, I picked up the contents of the first-aid kit and gave it to him, which he hesitantly took. I looked at his dark blue eyes for the longest moment that I could remember, and gave a small smile, "So… Ya like me, huh? Well… The feeling's mutual…"

"I- what?" Tino looked at me with confused eyes, "The feeling's… mutual…? Meaning… you… like me too?"

"Since middle school… That time my parents died, and you're the first one to talk to me…" I confessed, positively blushing.

Tino's face turned from confused to questioning, "Oh… So… what does this make us?"

I just shrugged; seriously, I never thought that this would ever happen. "I dunno… If, you wanna be couples now… then that's cool. But if you want me to court you, that's cool too…"

"Oh," was the only thing Tino said. The two of us just stood there, inching towards each other, though not looking at each other's eyes. We we're a few inches closer when Tino looked up, and gasped, "Oh, _perkele_! I forgot about your wounds! Let's clean them up." I obeyed him and sat on his bed, while he took the first-aid kit and took the iodine solution and some cotton balls.

I took off my shirt so he could properly clean the wound on my stomach, and when he turned around, he dropped the solution, which is thankfully contained in a plastic bottle, and blushed beet red. It took me a while that I was practically topless in his room. "Uh… I have a wound on my stomach, and the uniform is on the way, so yeah…" I hastily said, blushing as well.

Tino cleaned all of my wounds fast, and with the look of a professional. "I want to be a doctor when I grow up, so I studied medical books," he said when I asked him where he got his skill, "I want to help people who need medical help."

"That's a very noble ambition. I know you can do it," I said smiling. The two of us just gazed at each other's eyes, and, as if a magnet is pulling us, our face moved closer and closer, until our lips met.

It was only for a fraction of a second, but I felt as if time slowed down, and allowed me to memorize every detail of that kiss. When we separated, I suddenly got the interest to look out of his window, while he seemed interested at the floor. About a minute I decided to speak, but it seemed Tino had decided to speak too.

"So does-" I said, running my hand through my hair.

"Does this-" he said at the same time, his eyes still on the floor.

"You go first," I said, smiling at him when he looked up at me.

"Okay… So, um… does this make us… a couple…?" he asked, blushing beet red.

"Well, if you think so… So?"

Tino nodded, "O-okay… W-we're official then… So… do you know what couples do?"

I gave him a smirk and pulled him closer. "This is what they do," I said before kissing him. I felt him stiffen, but then he relaxed after a while.

This time the kissed lasted for more than half a minute, and the two of us are catching our breaths. "Oh my… I think I need to get used to kissing… How about another kiss so that we'll really get used to it?" He asked, which surprised me a bit, but I still complied nonetheless.

* * *

I was really happy that I had Tino in my life now. The first few weeks we're tough because we didn't told our families and friends about our relationship, but when we did, everyone supported us. Color returned to my life when we started dating. I also participate more in our school activities, winning medals and giving honor to the school and my family, which now includes the Väinämoïnen family. People also said that I smile a lot more, which I also noticed myself; one time when I was changing and saw the white scar that Tino took care of, I can't help but smile when I remember that time; love really can change someone.

Speaking of which, Vladislav was kicked out of school because he was found in possession of alcohol and dangerous weapon. He was sent to a rehabilitation centre, and was never heard of again. His goons seemed to spread out at the loss of their leader, they we're never bullying other students anymore.

My life may not be good at the start, but when that drop of sunshine fell down from the heavens, he brightened up my day, chased the clouds away, and returned the colours, which I missed, back to my life.

 _-The End_

* * *

A/n: I fell that the ending is rushed... It feels rushed... I suck at this... oh, and 'Vladislav Arlovskaya' is Nyo!Belarus... Welp, I hope you've enjoyed, and I'll be working on 'Alice' after my finals exam.


End file.
